Destino
by Winry Najar
Summary: Al llegar a Laverre nuestros heroes se encuentran con una tienda llamada Destino donde ellos aprenden la historia de Alice y Satoshi..como tomaran la historia Ash y Serena?


Destino

Saludos mi nombre es Winry najar...Este es mi primer fanfic, pero que les guste.

Este es un one-shot.. Probablemente se vuelva una historia completa en el futuro. XD

No olviden de comentar, eso ayuda para ver que necesito mejorar…

Pokemon no me pertenece…sino Amourshipping seria cannon desde capítulo 7...hahaha

En esta aventura encontramos a nuestros héroes llegando a ciudad Laverre donde tomaran un descanso después de que Ash por fin ganara la batalla que tanto esperaba contra Citron en ciudad lumiose.

Ash: por fin llegamos a Laverre city! -el entrenador de cabello negro decía con mucha emoción caminando al frente de los demás.

Serena: después de un camino demasiado largo- la chica de cabello mielado expresó mientras se acomodaba el gorro

Citron: ya quiero llegar al centro Pokemon para descansar un poco- el joven de cabellera dorado decía mientras caminada hasta mero atrás de los demás

Eureka: ahí hermano, que rápido te cansas- la pequeña de cabello dorado miraba a su hermano con mirada de decepción.

Citron: no estoy acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio!

Ash: mira...todas esas tiendas

Serena: son tiendas de cosas de antigüedad

Eureka: ahí que llegar

Los chicos se dirigen a una tienda llamada El Destino

Citron: mira todos estos objetos

Eureka: son lindos yo quiero una hermano

Citron: no vayas a romper nada, eureka

Ash: que bonitos relojes

Mr. Kon: son traídos de Johto

Ash: wow!

Con serena

Serena: qué bonita cadena

Mr. Kon: claro que lo es, cuanta la leyenda que fue de una princesa llamada Alice, ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo el príncipe Satoshi

En ese momento ash dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó un poco adonde estaba serena y el señor para oir de lo que hablaban

Mr. Kon: pero el solo la quería como amiga, pero era porque los padres de Alice no querían que satoshi se acercara a ella por razones de familia, pero el empezó a reconocer sus sentimientos hacia Alice..

Serena: que romántico

Ash:( reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella...como yo?)

Mr. Kon: un día hubo una fiesta donde todos los reinos cercanos llegaron para escuchar la nueva noticia donde la princesa Alice se iba a casar con el príncipe Calem.

En ese momento llego Citron y Eureka

Serena: no

Mr. Kon: el príncipe satoshi quedo devastado, antes de la fiesta planeaba regalarle un collar que el mismo hizo

Serena: ósea este que esta aquí?

Mr. Kon: exacto señorita, esta cadena con forma de fennekin representa la flama del amor que el sentía por ella

Serena y eureka: aww

Mr. Kon: antes de irse de la fiesta, el príncipe satoshi encontró llorando a Alice, él se acercó a ella y para hacer la historia más corta se declararon su amor y se escaparon del reino para vivir siempre juntos

Serena: es lo más romántico que he oído

Eureka: wow, como un cuento de hadas

Ash: exacto

Citron: chicos deberíamos irnos ya antes de que cierren el centro Pokemon

Ash: muchas gracias por contarnos la historia señor

Mr. Kon: de nada

Salen de la tienda y se dirigen al centro Pokemon

Joy: buenas noches chicos, bienvenidos al centro Pokemon

Citron: puede darnos un cuarto para 4 por favor.

Joy: claro...están de suerte solo nos queda una habitación

Serena: que bueno

Joy: aquí está la llave

Citron: gracias

Los chicos se dirigen a su habitación.

Citron: por fin, hora de descansar

Eureka: voy a ir a cambiarme

Eureka se dirige al baño

Ash: que pasa serena?

Serena: nada, solo me acuerdo de la historia que nos contó el señor.. Es todo

Ash: oh..la cadena estaba muy bonita verdad?

Citron solo estaba observando a los dos sonrió antes de quedarse dormido

Serena: si, me gustó mucho

Salió eureka del baño ya lista con su pijama

Eureka: ya puedes entrar serena

Serena: okay

Serena se va al baño

Eureka: que sucede ash?

Ash: voy a ir a tomar aire fresco

Eureka: okay

Pikachu: pika?

Ash: yo iré solo, tu quédate a dormir debes de estar cansado

Pikachu: ka

Ash se retira de la habitacion

Ash: porque me está pasando esto a mí, porque siento raro cuando estoy con ella, por qué?

Va caminando por un parque que está cerca del centro Pokemon

Ash: la historia que conto ese señor...lo curioso es que el nombre del príncipe es el mío en japonés...será coincidencia...será que..?

Se sienta en una banca observando la luna llena que esa noche había aparecido en el cielo

Ash: ahora que recuerdo que fue lo que dijo Citron?

FLASHBACK

Arbitro: el ganador de este combate es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta

Ash: lo hicimos Pikachu!

Pikachu: pika

Eureka: oh, mi hermano perdió pero que bueno que ash gano!

Serena: siii (gano ash gano)

Las chicas van con los dos chicos que ahora estaban saludando

Citron: gracias ash, este fue uno de los combates más geniales que he tenido!

Ash: digo lo mismo

Eureka: hermano, diste un buen combate, estoy orgullosa

Citron: gracias eureka

Serena: fue una batalla súper genial (voltea con ash) felicidades ash... Nunca te rendiste!

Ash:( aquí está otra vez esa sensación) gracias serena

Serena sonríe con ash y voltea con Citron

Serena: ahí que celebrar que los dos se volvieron más fuertes!

Eureka: si, una fiesta! Yo quiero ayudar

Citron: suena buena idea

Eureka: vamos Serena a preparar todo

Las chicas se van, cuando Citron se dirigía hacia ellas volteo con ash que estaba parado mirando al piso

Citron: que pasa ash?

Ash: no lo sé...

Citron: es sobre la batalla?

Ash: no...Crees que si pienso en serena...soy mala persona?

Citron: en qué forma?

Ash: la forma en la que sonrió, me hizo sentir. No sé...mi corazón latió más de lo normal... Crees que estoy enfermo?

Citron: no estas enfermo.. Es que creo que te gusta serena?

Ash: gustar? Serena? No lo creo..

Citron: eh visto la forma en que la miras... A veces te sonrojas sin saberlo

Ash: me sonrojo? Pensé que tenía fiebre o algo

Citron: no soy nadie para darte consejos sobre el amor, pero creo que estás enamorado de ella...por qué no piensas en todas las veces que estas con ella a ver que siente tu corazón

Ash: mi corazón? (puede que...)

Gracias Citron... Vamos antes de que se enojen por hacerlas esperar.

Fin de Flashback

Ash: después de una buena plática con Citron no pude de dejar de ver a serena... Las veces que he estado con ella me siento seguro. La forma en la que siempre esta ahí apoyándome en mis victorias y derrotas...eso me gusta, creo que...sus ojos me ayudan a siempre estar al 100, su sonrisa...no puede ser creo que sí...me estoy enamorando de serena. Necesito regresar al lugar

En el cuarto de los chicos

Serena: oh.. Donde esta ash? Aquí esta Pikachu? Estará afuera?

En una tienda...

Mr. Kon: es hora de cerrar

En ese instante ash llego corriendo hacia la tienda

Ash: disculpa señor

Mr. Kon: oh eres el chico de hace rato, ocupabas algo

Ash: ( se sonrojo un poco) bueno... Es que quería comprar algo...

Mr. Kon: si claro, ya estaba a punto de cerrar, pasa

Ash entra a la tienda

Ash: bueno... Me gustaría comprar la cadena con forma de fennekin

Mr. Kon: oh, muy bien...es para una chica especial?

Ash:( se sonroja) si

Mr. Kon: entonces le va a gustar mucho

Ash termina de pagar la cadena y se dirige al centro Pokemon

Ash: que pensara serena cuando le de la cadena... Le gustara? Me odiara?

El chico decide entrar por la parte trasera del centro y Encuentra a serena sentada en una banca mirando hacia el cielo

Ash: serena?

Serena: oh ash, que estás haciendo?

Ash: eso debería preguntarte a ti?

Serena: solo vive a tomar un poco de aire

Ash: oh

Ash va hacia la banca y se sienta junto a serena

Serena: y tú? Fuiste a caminar?

Ash: se puede decir que si

Serena: estás listo para tu siguiente gimnasio?

Ash: claro, siempre y cuando tenga a mis pokemones y a ustedes a mi lado siempre estaré listo!

Serena: enserio

Ash: claro...(se sonroja) mas... Si tu... Estas...

Serena voltea a ver al entrenado que no podía terminar la oración observo que estaba sonrojado

Serena: (se está sonrojando?)

Ash:...si tu esta siempre ahí para recordarme a nunca rendirme

Serena: ( se sonroja) siempre voy a estar a tu lado ash.. Digo para darte ánimos

Ash: eso significa mucho para mí, Serena

Los dos se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos

Ash: (ahora o nunca) toma serena esto espera ti

El joven le entrega una pequeña caja a serena cuando ella abre la cajita voltea rápido con el entrenador

Serena: no puede ser.. Es la cadena de la princesa Alice

Ash: sí.. Regrese a la tienda para comprártelo... Sé que te gusto y decidí ir por el

Serena: ash.. (Lo abraza) es lo más bonito que me han dado

Ash: te lo mereces siempre me estas ayudando a alcanzar mi meta...prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado

Serena deja de abrazar al chico y mira lo cerca que están los dos

Serena: te lo prometo ash, siempre estaremos juntos

Los dos se van acercando hasta que sus labios se juntan y se dan su primer beso.. Un beso tierno que ellos nunca olvidaran.. Después de tiempo se separan y ash ayuda a serena ponerse la cadena

Serena: gracias.. Creo que debemos irnos, no lo crees?

Ash: si, mañana tengo que entrenar para mi siguiente gimnasio

Los dos se dirigen al centro Pokemon, sin darse cuenta que unas personas de traje rojo los estaban observando a lo lejos

Mr. Jon: encontramos al chico, señor

Mr. lance: entendido, mañana comienza nuestra venganza.. Prepárate Ketchum que te quitare todo lo que más quieres..

***Que tal chicos, le gusto? ***

Gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos!


End file.
